


but you might have to wear a cape

by salvatorestjohn



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Tumblr Prompt, that's it that's the entire thing, they cuddle in a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: Damon comes home after helping out with some Halloween decorating, and Enzo suggests he get cleaned up. The only possible way for this to go? Cuddling in a bathtub.





	but you might have to wear a cape

Nothing really surprises Enzo anymore. He's seen people have their heads ripped off, nearly had the same done to himself, died twice, and has had to adjust to the modern world after sixty or so years of Augustine. There was a lot of things to wrap his head around, and a few that threw him off along the way.

But when he hears the door open and turns around on the couch to watch Damon walk in with his clothes covered in blood, he barely blinks. His insides do give a bit of an uncomfortable twist, and he instinctively scans him for any sight of injury. It wouldn't be the first time that he's come home in need of a splinter removal or some bourbon to ease the sting of vervain. It's his idiotic desire to pick a fight with the first person who's willing to take on a vampire. But he isn't fazed by it anymore. 

"Have fun?" he asks, arching an eyebrow at him, but he's sure a hint of concern slips through into his voice as he gets up off of the couch. 

Damon glances down at himself, grimaces, then looks back up at him as he holds his hands up. "It's not what you're thinking."

"Well, I think you've been caught red-handed," Enzo says, and gives a pointed look to Damon's hands which are just as bloody as his clothes as he approaches him. "Care to explain or should I be expecting some vengeful being to show up in the middle of the night? Another vampire like that last one, I can handle, but if you've lured another _dragon_ back here..."

He shakes his head at him as he tilts Damon's up with his fingers beneath his chin, inspecting a little more carefully. He may not be human, but that doesn't mean he's exempt from being attacked by other vampires or creatures with similar abilities as have been roaming around lately. 

"The first one wasn't even my fault!" Damon protests as Enzo presses a hand to his chest, checking for a wound of some sort.

Supernatural beings he can handle, but hunters are becoming a real issue with Triad growing every day, and he doesn't feel like having to be on the lookout for another week. Thankfully, his skin is smooth and injury-free. 

"No, but you did threaten to go out and find another one because you missed all of the action," Enzo reminds him with an arched eyebrow. "The little Mikaelson was far more capable of defeating it than you were, and if you've succeeded in finding another one, she's going to end up having to deal with it as well, and I am not dealing with Alaric or any of her aunts and uncles because you wanted to see a bloody dragon."

Damon rolls his eyes and Enzo's sure he's going to make some joke, but he frowns as he brings his own hand back. He stares down at the blood now on his own fingers and the palm of his hand. It's too bright. Something feels wrong about it. There isn't even a twitch in his jaw.

"It's fake," Damon confirms for him, the corners of his mouth now turning up almost smugly. 

"Fake blood?" Enzo repeats, lifting his eyes back to him in confusion. "Why the hell are you covered in fake blood?"

"I made the mistake of stopping by the school." Damon glances down at himself again with another grimace. "The twins wanted my help with the decorations for the Halloween party. As it turns out, teenage witches and fake blood? Not a good mix."

Enzo stares at him, and he can feel his mouth curving, twisting up, and he makes little effort to stop it. An image of Damon attempting to help put up decorations flashes to mind and he's reminded of last Christmas and Caroline being outraged and insisting that she help. 

He has no idea what the twins were thinking. Whatever their initial plan had been, the result is rather amusing. It always is whenever Damon helps them out with something.

"You should get cleaned up," he decides, going to drop his hands to let him head off and do exactly that.

But Damon catches them, holding them in between his own. Enzo raises another eyebrow at them, then at Damon, but he can already sense where this is going without him needing to say it. Still, he's a rather patient man, and experience has taught him that he much prefers hearing Damon admit things instead of letting it go unspoken. 

"I should," Damon agrees in that tone of voice that Enzo has become happily familiar with. "I think you should, too."

Enzo smirks, and he gives a hum of consideration. He doesn't point out that he's not the one covered in fake blood. He just gives in, drawing out a sigh that's barely audible as Damon leans in, kissing him as if he needs convincing. They both know he doesn't. 

Keeping hold of one of Damon's hands, he starts to walk in the direction of the stairs, pulling him along with him. Within a few minutes, Damon is free of the bloodstained clothes and joining Enzo in the bath that would probably be big enough to fit five people without issue. 

Enzo slides an arm over Damon's shoulder once he's settled in front of him, moving his hand slowly along his chest, the warmth of the water already heating his skin. He leans forward as Damon leans back, better adjusting, and bends his head as he grazes his lips along his shoulder. 

Damon strokes the arm around him with a pleased little chuckle that turns into a sigh. "Remind me never to go near the school this close to Halloween again. I'm going to end up with a pumpkin spelled onto my head."

Enzo doesn't think he's wrong. Knowing the witches they have at the school, one of them would probably give it a try. He can just imagine Damon attempting to get a large pumpkin off of his head. 

"Oh, I don't know," Enzo says, smiling as he trails his lips up to his neck, winding his other arm around Damon's front. "I don't think it looked so bad. It's not as if it's the first time you've been covered in blood. They were probably just trying to dress you up for the occasion." His smile widens. "Turn you into a more realistic vampire."

Damon scoffs, but when Enzo tilts his head to glance at him, he's smiling as well. As hard as he tries to pretend that helping out at the school, or simply with the twins, isn't high on the list of things he would like to be doing, there's always a fondness in his voice when he talks about it and Enzo is well aware that he would do anything for them, as well as for Caroline and Alaric.

"You won't be saying that when you hear what the plan is for the chaperones of the party," Damon says, and turns his head to give him that knowing, mischievous look again. 

Enzo pauses and lifts his head, staring at him. "Tell me you're joking. Alaric doesn't even like me."

"I may have volunteered us. Besides," Damon gives us a lazy shrug, "Caroline loves you. Which is why the chaperones have to dress up as well, make a little effort — before you kill me, remember that it's for the children."

Enzo rolls his eyes, but he isn't mad. In truth, he enjoys helping out with the school nearly as much as Damon does. He supposes that dressing up for a few hours isn't the worst thing he could be doing on Halloween. 

"Fine," he says. "But I'm not doing the whole vampire thing."

"Do you want to be a witch instead?" Damon asks, raising an eyebrow at him with that teasing smirk. "Because, truth be told, I sort of have a thing for witches." 

Enzo shakes his head at him, a smile slowly forming as Damon cranes his neck and kisses him. He gives a quiet little contented hum as Damon drags his fingers along his arm, all the way up to the crook of his elbow down to his knuckles. 

"Witch is definitely off the table then," Enzo says before he's even pulled back all the way. "Maybe I'll go with werewolf."

"Why not a siren?" Damon suggests, his tone telling that he's joking. Mostly. "You're certainly good at luring people in with your voice. Second you introduced yourself to me, I was gone."

Enzo laughs, but hearing Damon say it still gives him that strange feeling inside his chest, wedged between his ribs. He splashes him slightly, earning him a startled laugh.

"We're chaperones, remember?" he says. "We're there to make sure the kids have fun, not fulfil your weird fantasies about me as a siren. Which is disturbing on many levels considering our history."

Damon pretends to scowl at him, but his hair's starting to curl at the edges, damp from the surprise attack, and it's hard for it to have much of an effect when he's close enough for Enzo to kiss him and figure out the exact shade of blue that his eyes are. 

Enzo just smiles, pressing a light kiss to his jaw, and Damon melts without so much as an argument. He tilts his head back with a fake scoff, settling on Enzo's shoulder as he slips down the bath just enough, readjusting. 

"Take all of the fun out of it, why don't you?" he says, but when he glances back up at him, he's smiling. "Fine. Pick anything you want, as long as it's enough for Caroline to not kill us for not making enough effort. And no fake blood."

Enzo takes Damon's free hand, lacing their fingers easily. He presses his lips to his knuckles in a kiss as Damon's other hand continues its venture up his arm, his movements slow and loving. 

"Promise," he says, and Damon hums, pleased. "But you might have to wear a cape."

Damon closes his eyes and groans. Enzo grins, only to be splashed a second later. 


End file.
